A pact with the devil
by dmhg
Summary: Draco made a pact. When the time came to honnor his end of the deal, he did. Only the pactdidnt just affect him. It affected Hermione Granger too.
1. Modern day Romeo and Juliet

Disclaimer: Harry and co. Belong to JK, everything the seems familiar is her's too. And I'm not her because I'm not a brilliant author.

This is my new fic - a pact with the devil.

Chapter 1 - Modern day Romeo and Juliet

Amongst all the hatred they had for each other, everyone knew there was a deep feeling of love. After all love and hate walk hand in hand. Not a day went by when Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy didn't fight with each other over petty things.

At first their fights were just verbal and gauntlets were thrown, but then they became physical fights and many a time the teachers had to physically restrain them when they were in the same vicinity of each other trying to avoid another clash between the two of them.

Not long after the physically fighting started, people notice they were both very sexually frustrated people and fighting was their way to let each other know they like them. Harry and Ron were among the first people to notice how Hermione ranted and raved about Draco when he wasn't there, she would always be talking about him and he started to monopolize their conversations.

Blaise Zabini was Draco's only true friend and notice too how Draco spent more time thinking about Hermione than anything else, he always talked about how he hated her and wish she was never invited into 'our' schools as he called them many times.

Some how Draco and Hermione managed to put aside their hate for long enough to see that the feeling they harboured for each other was much stronger than hatred, it was love. And so at the end of 6th year they started a relationship. To them it was a test to see if it would last the long summer, Hermione stayed at the burrow and Draco often met her in Diagon Alley, Duff town and Hogsmede.

At the beginning of their 7th year, the physical side of the love they shared was explored and only made the two more madly in love with each other.

You may think that their relationship was progressing rather fast for they did hate each other for 6 years. But the young couple didn't think so, they were the modern day Romeo and Juliet. Their relationship was perfect, although it had to be kept a secret, they were grateful they had their own private quarters, been the head boy and girl. They could see as much of each other in private as they wanted and not have to worry about getting caught.

Just like Romeo and Juliet, Draco and Hermione's relationship wasn't perfect, especially when a very angry father found out.

Lucius Malfoy found out about the love his son had for a certain little mudblood. To say he wasn't happy was an understatement, he was furious. Voldermort was coming back to power and he needed Draco to be on his inner circle to ensure ultimate power.

Luicus could see why Draco loved Hermione, she was very attractive, but nothing in Lucius' eyes compared to Narcissa, who was stunningly beautiful. He just didn't approve of Hermione's heritage otherwise he would have openly allowed his son to be with her. Hermione had brains and beauty; she would have been a real asset to Voldermort. But her allegiance was pledge to the light side.

But Lucius wasn't a total bad man, he allowed his son to date Hermione on one condition.

Draco was to join Voldermort's forces when they time came for Voldermorts re-entrance either that of have Hermione killed now. Draco decided to join forces with his father and Voldermort. Anything to have more time with Hermione.

He knew the dark side would win; Dumbledore had lost a lot of power after the battle at the end of his 5th year and never regained the physical and mental strength. Dumbledore is the only wizard Voldermort is afraid of, not even Harry. And with Dumbledore safely out of the way he only had Harry to worry about.

Harry Potter was nothing without Dumbledore guiding him. The old coot was too weak to defend himself from a fly, let alone someone as powerful as Voldermort.

Draco easily saw that Voldermort had an advantage over the light and Draco wanted to be on the winning side, which was clear to him that it was going to be the dark side.

So Draco took his fathers offer, he would allowed to be with Hermione in the open but when the time came, he wouldn't be on her chosen side.

He would continue to see Hermione until his time came to leave.

On October 31st of his 7th year at Hogwarts while attending his last Halloween ball his time came...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Just a little prologue, this fic is only going to be about 8-10 chapters long.

Please review it makes us think we are actually doing a good job and not wasting our time doing all this. Thank you.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Please review

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Don't be prat, Neville, that's illegal," said George. "They wouldn't use the Cruciatus Curse on the champions. I thought it sounded a bit like Percy singing... maybe you've got to attack him while he's in the shower, Harry."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	2. The time has come

Disclaimer: see chapter 1 also Rose Zeller actually belongs to JK as well, I found her in the character archive. I don't know how old she is, or what year she's in so I've put her in 7th year.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You're alive," she said blankly to Harry.

"There's no need to sound so disappointed," he said grimly, wiping flecks of blood and slime off his glasses.

"Oh, well...I'd just been thinking...if you had died, you'd have been welcome to share my toilet," said Myrtle, blushing silver.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 2 - The time has come

Draco and Hermione were among their friends in the great Hall, it was Halloween night of their 7th year at Hogwarts, and everywhere you looked there was couples dancing and romancing. This couple was no different. They had been together since June in their 6th year; 5 months and they were pretty serious.

As Draco pulled Hermione closer to him he saw that his watch read 11:34pm. He had no idea that in 24 hours time his life as he knew it would be over.

He looked around at all the other couples together. Harry and Ginny had been together for the last 3 years and were very much in love. Ron was with Rose Zeller, a Hufflepuff they had been together for the past 2 years and they were already expecting their first child together in 4 months time. Draco smirked at her pathetic attempt to cover the little bump up with a puffy dress. Harry, Ron and Ginny had become some of his closest friends since dating Hermione, they all truly saw he had changed and accepted him. If they only knew. He didn't honestly know Rose that well but he acted friendly towards her non-the less.

Only the true death eaters in Slytherin, Ravenclaw and the one Gryffindor death eater, Pavait Patel knew why Draco was allowed to act friendly with them and openly show affection towards Hermione. The simple truth was Voldermort needed Draco and he had to keep him sweet to get what he wanted.

Draco was very surprised when he found out that there was a Gryffindor death eater, but when he found out it was Pavati he wasn't as surprised, her parents were both in Slytherin when they were at school, they hung around with other known death eaters and Pavati's twin Padma was in Ravenclaw, which housed as many death eaters as Slytherin house. Only Hufflepuff house didn't seem to have any death eaters in his opinion.

Draco could smell Hermione's vanilla scented hair as she twirled her around on the dance floor, she never noticed him looking around the hall. He saw known death eaters leaving the hall Goyle, Crabbe, Zabin, Parkinson, Patel twins and loads more. To him he could smell a death eater a mile away and when he saw all these students leaving he knew something was up.

Lucifer, his father's owl was perched on top of the large doors where all the students were leaving, his eyes glowing red. A sign for Draco to leave. He knew that the time had come. Hermione had to know the truth.

"Hermione" Draco said stopping them dancing, he pulled her to the side of the hall. It was time to tell her. She needed to know. All thoughts were going through his head; he was trying to plan the best way to explain it.

"Draco, is there a problem?" Hermione said. Its now or never he thought

"Not for me, you maybe" he said coldly. His demeanor took Hermione back

"Draco?"

"Hermione I'm going to become a death eater," he told her. She was mad, upset of course, but she knew she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her like that. So she put on a brave face and looked him in the eye.

"Then you'll have to do it with out me" Draco turned away from the only woman her ever loved and left the great hall but not without the ever vigilant Mad eye Moody noticing him leaving with the other death eater. He signalled to McGonagall who left the hall through a little door that lead into a private waiting room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

How's it going?

Please review


End file.
